The Breaking Point
by shirebound
Summary: Ten days out from Rivendell, Frodo has finally had enough of the bickering between Legolas and Gimli. Aragorn helps him through it. Pippin and Legolas fans should enjoy the resolution! My first fanfic!
1. Default Chapter

NOTE: I couldn't stand it anymore! I'm so inspired by all the amazing writers out there I just had to try a story of my own. Hope you enjoy. Gentle (but constructive) reviews encouraged. If I've trodden on anyone's storyline please know that it is unintentional; I've read only a fraction of the 7,000 (!!) LOTR fanfiction.net stories and duplication is bound to occur.

DISCLAIMER: Of course. The characters don't belong to me, I just get to think about them day and night.

_______________________

It had been going on all day. All week. Forever. Frodo felt that if he had to hear one more second of Legolas and Gimli's eternal bickering he would scream. Or run. The Fellowship was walking along a narrow ridge, about ten days out from Rivendell. Ten days of listening to every possible combination of grievances between the Dwarves and the Elves. Bilbo's stories hadn't begun to cover it --- or maybe he had heard so much of it on his journeys, he had mercifully forgotten to write it all down.

They camped that evening within a hollow of the hills, which at least blocked some of the wind. Frodo sat against a stone with his eyes closed, trying to rest, when Legolas and Gimli started up again. Enough.

"Enough!" Frodo leaped up and stalked over to the two of them, startling them into silence. Quiet, brooding Frodo just didn't act like this. Legolas and Gimli stared at him, open-mouthed, as Frodo stood before them, taking deep breaths and trying to stay calm. He failed.

"Every moment, every day, this blasted, cursed, evil _thing_ I'm carrying tries to break me down, get into my mind… it wants me to put it on, throw it away, run away, stand still so they'll find me…" Frodo felt like he was hyperventilating, finally venting everything he had been holding in for over a week.

"I don't have the energy to block out all this arguing. I barely have enough energy to keep walking, sleep nowhere near enough, and keep from shattering into a thousand pieces. I thought you were here to help me! Why did you even come?"

Frodo could hardly believe these words were coming out of his mouth. Everyone was absolutely silent. He wanted to say more, he wanted to sob, he wanted to go home. He turned his back on the Elf and the Dwarf, walked past the astonished hobbits, and disappeared around the hill.

Sam glared at Legolas and Gimli before leaping up to follow Frodo. He was restrained by a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll go, Sam," said Aragorn. "Let's give him a minute."

Sam looked up and nodded, bewildered and a bit uneasy at Frodo's unexpected outburst.

********************

Aragorn found Frodo sitting with his back to a wind-blown, battered tree, with his arms on his knees and his head on his arms. Aragorn sat down next to him, saying nothing.

Finally Frodo sighed and looked up, stricken. "Oh Aragorn, I'm so sorry."

"For what, Frodo?"

"They've both come so far from home, and everyone's in danger just being near me. And I yelled at them!"

Aragorn smiled. "About time, I'd say."

Frodo looked at him, stunned. "What?"

"Merry tells me you were a holy terror growing up, Frodo --- kind of legendary --- that there were so many people living at Brandy Hall it was necessary to demand attention when you needed it. It's about time you started to use what you learned there!"

Frodo frowned, not understanding. "What do you mean, Aragorn?"

"Frodo, sometimes in life you have to ask for what you need. You never complain, rarely speak --- how can we give you what you need if we don't know what it is? I've been ready to throw both of them off a cliff or give them a good talking to, but I've been hoping you would find your voice and do it yourself." Aragorn was chuckling now. "I enjoyed every second of your tantrum, Frodo; I'll bet you haven't had one in far too long."

Frodo smiled in relief. "Thank you, Aragorn. But still…"

"Now if only you could do the same for Pippin before I strangle him…" Aragorn mused, only half joking.

Frodo's grin faded and he gazed seriously at the Ranger. "You don't understand. I wouldn't change a thing about Pippin. I know he chatters incessantly and gets in the way and acts like a spoiled child half the time, but that's just Pippin, you know? Oh Aragorn, I took the blasted Ring in the first place to keep the Shire safe, and Pippin reminds me of exactly what I wanted to keep safe. He's still a child --- full of wonder and exuberance and innocence. He and Merry and Sam are all the Shire I have, out here. They keep me saner than anything else."  He suddenly smiled again.  "So please don't strangle him until you talk to me first, agreed?"

Aragorn roared with laughter and brought Frodo to his feet. "Agreed. Ready to go back?"

**** I'll write Chapter Two if there's interest! 


	2. Chapter Two

NOTE:  Omigosh, how thrilling!  I really appreciate the kind and constructive reviews.  Just the thing to gently nudge a first-time author on her way!  I'm glad such a "light" story is acceptable, since I don't seem to have it in me to put Frodo through much more suffering than he goes through already.  I depend on all my favorite angsty-authors out there for that.

DISCLAIMER: Of course. The characters don't belong to me, I just get to think about them day and night.

_________________________________

THE BREAKING POINT

Chapter 2

Frodo hadn't wandered very far from the Company, but the walk back seemed endless to the hobbit.  His steps grew slower and slower, until they stopped altogether just shy of the hillock behind which the Fellowship had been setting up camp.  Aragorn, his arm around Frodo's shoulders, stopped with him.

"Frodo?"

"Aragorn, you might have enjoyed my tantrum, but I doubt anyone else did.  Except Merry, I guess."  Frodo hesitated.  "And maybe Gandalf.  I probably scared Pippin out of a year's growth.  And Sam won't underst--"

Aragorn squatted down in front of Frodo and put both hands on his shoulders, forcing Frodo to look in his eyes.  He kept his face stern, but it wasn't easy since a laugh kept trying to get out.

"Frodo, you are the most frustrating person!  Do you think everyone's going to run off and leave you here?  Respect doesn't just come with being compliant and agreeable, you know.  Often we have to speak out, tell the truth, and face the consequences.  Legolas and Gimli are both adults, as are you.  This is a small but important moment, Frodo, as are most things in life."

"But what do I say to them?"

"Nothing, Frodo, you've already said it.  It's up to them, now, to let you know how _they _feel.  You don't have to revert to the Terror of Brandy Hall, but it's okay to speak up when you need to.  Agreed?"

A small smile.  "Agreed."

"Good."  Aragorn brushed some of the wind-whipped curls back from Frodo's face.  "Now let's go have some dinner.  Sam lives to feed you, you know."  Frodo grinned at the truth in this, and Aragorn took the opportunity to stand up and motion Frodo to go on ahead.  He was glad to see Frodo's expression change from distress to amusement.  It would certainly not be a boring journey.

When Frodo reached the campsite he saw that Sam was indeed fussing over a steaming pot, filling mugs with something.  It was nice to have a fire for a change, even one that flickered intermittently in the incessant wind.  Merry and Pippin looked up at him from where they were sitting with Boromir and then lowered their eyes, but not before Frodo saw a delighted smile on Merry's face which he made no effort to hide.  He had entertained Merry, anyway.  Frodo looked up just enough to notice that Legolas and Gimli were still sitting together on the same rock they were sharing when he left, but he didn't  meet their eyes.  Gandalf was nowhere to be seen.

While he walked over to his bedroll, Frodo wondered what had gone on while he was away.  Maybe Sam had told everyone he would feel better after he ate.  More likely they had taken a vote on who would make a more stable Ringbearer.  Frodo plopped down on the blanket spread between Sam's bedroll and Aragorn's, which Sam had thoughtfully spread out and anchored against the wind.  Unable to help himself, Frodo stole another glance at Merry.  One look was too much, and Frodo found himself smiling despite every effort to feel tense and nervous.  Good old Merry.  Maybe he should tell Aragorn some stories about _him_.  That would--

Frodo sensed someone walking over and holding out a mug to him.  He reached out his hand, the usual "Thank you, Sam" dying on his lips as he saw that it was Legolas who stood before him.

---------------

TBC


	3. Chapter Three

NOTE:  Thanks so much for all the inspiration and support!  As you can tell, I tend to blend book-verse and movie-verse, so hopefully it's not confusing.

I have an idea for another (short) tale, but ideas are very welcome.

DISCLAIMER: Of course. The characters don't belong to me, I just get to think about them day and night.

_________________________________

THE BREAKING POINT

Chapter 3

Frodo took the mug Legolas handed him.  Every fiber of his being cried out for him to leap to his feet, throw himself in the Elf's arms, and ask his forgiveness.  He wanted to tell Legolas how grateful he was that he was here, and beg him not to leave.  It took everything he had to remain silent, sitting quietly.  There would always be time for begging later, if needed, he decided.

Legolas sat down on the edge of Frodo's blanket, his own mug of soup cradled in his other hand.  He waited for Frodo to take a sip, then he did so himself.  Everyone was quiet, pretending to be busy at something.  Gandalf returned from where he had been retrieving his pouch of pipeweed from Bill's saddlebag, and sat down near the fire.  Pippin's eyes were wide, wondering if there was going to be a fight.  He looked around, but no one else seemed worried.

"Frodo, you asked a question that I would like to answer, if you will permit me.  As to why I came."

Sam lay a cloth down between them containing a generous portion of dried meat, and what Frodo suspected was the last of the bread, then slipped quietly away.  Frodo gave a piece of the bread to Legolas and nodded for him to continue.

"In the days following Lord Elrond's council, do you know how many Elves asked to be given the honor of accompanying you?"

Frodo had never even thought about this.  He shook his head, immensely curious to hear what Legolas had to say.

"Many, Frodo, many --- I among them."  Legolas' thoughts flew back to Rivendell.  "Your recovery from the Morgul wound was unprecedented; that alone showed incredible strength of will.  But when you volunteered to take the Ring, barely recovered as you were…"  Legolas shook his head.  "That took my breath away.  I have lived many years and have never seen such a display of bravery.  How could I not support such a person and offer whatever he was willing to accept of me?"

Frodo could hardly breathe, could hardly believe what he was hearing.  He always felt so small, so frightened, so fragile… could someone like Legolas actually think such things about him?

"I truly do not know why Elrond chose me over more worthy companions; I have wondered about it many times.  But I am honored to be in this Company, Frodo, and will give you whatever strength and defense you may need.  I never meant to be the cause of any distress for you, Ringbearer.  I am most sorry to have done so."

Frodo smiled at him, lighter of heart than he had been in a long time.  "Thank you, Legolas," he whispered.  "Thank you for being here."

************

Pippin stalked over to Gimli, who hadn't said a word.  "Now you!"

"What's that, Peregrin?"

Pippin kicked him gently on the leg.  "Your turn, Gimli!  Aren't you going to apologize to Frodo too?"

"Young hobbit, I will refrain from airing the well-earned grievances of the Khazâd and the Elves within Master Baggins' hearing.  I have sworn it to that…  to Legolas."  He seemed to have difficulty using the Elf's name.  "What else is required?"

Pippin obviously felt that a great deal more was required, but before he could get started, Boromir and Merry came over and escorted him back to his place.  "Hmmmph," Pippin snorted, "Don't you think he should—"

"That's enough, Pippin," smiled Aragorn.  "If there's something Frodo needs from Gimli, he'll let him know.  Won't you, Frodo?"

Frodo nodded, grinning with relief at how things had turned out.  "I surely will."

An air of lingering tension in the group dissipated, and Sam felt he could finally leave long enough to see to Bill and wish him goodnight.

***********

Now that things were getting out in the open, Frodo decided he had one more thing to do before crawling  into his bedroll.  He walked over to where a now-sleepy Pippin was wrapped up in his blankets like a mummy, hardly any of him to be seen.  Frodo sat down, grabbed the whole bundle of hobbit and blankets, pulled Pippin to a sitting position, and gave him a hug.  The young hobbit was astonished at this unaccustomed action, and hugged Frodo fiercely in return.

"Pip," said Frodo gently, "Have I forgotten to tell you how glad I am that you're here?"

Pippin wondered if he were actually dreaming this.  "Do you mean it?"

Frodo lowered Pippin and his cocoon back to the ground, and included Merry in his smile.  "I sure do, cousin.  I'm sure you didn't know what this "quest/thing" would be like when you volunteered to come, and believe me, I didn't either.  But here we are, and I just can't imagine how dull it would be without you with us."  Frodo turned slightly.  "I'm sure you'd agree, Aragorn?"

A pause.  "I wouldn't have it any other way, Frodo."

Pippin was wide awake now.  "You know, as long as we're airing grievances, can someone else walk behind Bill sometimes?  What I mean is—"

"Good night, Pippin," said at least four voices at once.

END


End file.
